Ice
by crysofinx
Summary: What if Sinister got to Bobby first instead if the professor?
1. Ice

I don't own anybody. *Inmportant note: Bobby is younger in the story, so while Cyclops may be 26, Bobby will be 18. *thoughts* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*They're going to kill me. I just know it. It was all his fault anyways.*  
  
Bobby Drake was sitting inside a cell of the local police station after having just escaped a riot meant to hang him. His date with Judy Harmon had started out ok, but when Rocky Beasely and his gang attacked, Booby had to do something. So he incased rocky in ice. That's were things started to go downwards for him. Judy ran from Bobby, scared of who he really was, while a riot started. The police put Bobby in jail, telling him it was for his own good, but Bobby knew better. It was for their own protection.  
  
*I'm going to die*  
  
"No you are not" said a voice.  
  
"Whose there"  
  
"Just a friend to help you get out of this predicament. To leave this place and work on your powers" said the voice again.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Dr. Nathaniel Essex" The voice stepped into the light, revealing a man an indigo bodysuit, white face dark eyes, a metallic cape and a blood-red diamond on his forehead. Bobby was instantly frightened of this man.  
  
"Wh-why should I go with you?"  
  
"It is either me or the mob outside who will most likely hang you. You can't go back to your parents because they would most likely disown you for being who you are, and you have nowhere else to go. If you go with me I can help you with your powers"  
  
"Y-you can?"  
  
"Certainly. I can show you your potential and help you reach it. So what do you say?" he said as he reached out his hand for a handshake.  
  
Bobby was hesitant. This Dr. Essex was a frightful man, but he did offer Bobby a refuge and to help him learn about his powers.  
  
"Ok" and he shook the Dr.'s hand and the teleported away.  
  
^Xavier's School for gifted Youngsters^  
  
"I lost him. He is not in the jail cell anymore" said Xavier.  
  
"Did Magneto get to him first?" asked Cyclops.  
  
"I do not believe so. There appeared to be nobody else with him, but there could have been. He just disappeared"  
  
"Disappeared? How?"  
  
"I am not totally sure, but I have a feeling that we will not find Mr. Drake for a long time." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bobby and Essex arrived at his underground research complex in an instant.  
  
"How did we get here?" asked Bobby.  
  
"Through teleportation. I believe that you are tired and hungry, so I will have one of my.associates get you some food and show you to your room" he turned to a com link attached to the wall. "Forest? Come take Mr. Drake and get him some food. After that you will show him his room"  
  
"Yah yah, I know the procedure. You don't have to tell me" said a voice from down the hall.  
  
"Good. I take it you knew we were arriving her and came to meet us?"  
  
"Mh-hhm." The boy that came walking towards them was not what Bobby had expected. From what Bobby could tell, this boy, Forest as Essex called him, was about Bobby's age, if not older, with his hair being the silver-green color of sage and dark hazel eyes. He was taller than Bobby, but by only a couple of inches.  
  
"Then I leave him to you. In the morning take him to the evaluation room for testing" with that he walked away.  
  
Turning to Bobby, Forest started to size him up, looking him up and down. Bobby tried to look tough and did the same. Besides the green hair and dark eyes, he was wearing black leather pants and dark green silk shirt with a leather trench coat over it. Forest looked Bobby straight in the eye and said with a smirk, "Follow me" and lead Bobby down a hall. He finally look at his surroundings. All metal. It had a cold feeling to it. Not in temperature, but in emotions.  
  
*A lonely place* though Bobby.  
  
They walked in silence before Bobby couldn't take it anymore and tried with a conversation.  
  
"So.how long have you been here?"  
  
"Two years."  
  
Silence.  
  
"What can you do?"  
  
"You mean what powers do I have?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Precognition, transmute metal to wood and vice versa and plant based powers."  
  
"Wow. That's a lot"  
  
Silence.  
  
"You don't talk much, do you?"  
  
"It's not that I don't talk much, it's just." Forest stopped and turned to him before talking again.  
  
"Why did you say yes to Sinister?"  
  
"Sinister?"  
  
"Everyone around here call Dr. Essex Mr. Sinister. It's his most known alias. Quiet proper, too."  
  
"Proper?"  
  
"Mr. Sinister is just that, sinister. He doesn't care about other people as long as he gets what he wants. The only reason we are here is because we can be of use to him. He wants powerful mutants to fight for him, sort of like an army. That's all."  
  
"Oh" This made Bobby slightly scared, and now he wants out of whatever he got himself into.  
  
"So, why did you say yes to Sinister?"  
  
"Because I had nowhere else to go"  
  
"Your parents?"  
  
"Ess-er, Sinister said they would disown me for being who I am."  
  
"Are you so sure?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Precognition allows you to see different futures. Every choice you make has a different future. If you stayed in the jail cell, a Professor Xavier would have come to help you learn your powers and your parents would accept you for who you are. Because you believed Sinisters' lie, you are now here." Forest resumed walking with Bobby following him.  
  
"So what will happen to me now?"  
  
"You will develop your powers as far as they will go, though Sinister will help with the use of advancement drugs. You will learn how to fight, and you will most likely become an assassin for Sinister."  
  
"What?"  
  
But Forest did not answer him. They walked in silence until they reached the cafeteria. They grabbed whatever food they wanted and sat down at an empty table to eat. They ate in silence until Bobby broke the silence with a question.  
  
"Are you one of his assassins?"  
  
There was a pause of silence before Forest spoke.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Bobby pushed away his food, not hungry anymore. He couldn't stand the silence, so he asked more questions.  
  
"Did you take those advancement drugs?"  
  
"Yes, and I'm not done taking them"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Sinister gives a number of advancement drugs depending on what your final power level is. I have already taken three advancement drugs and I have two more to go. He gives them to you in the form of shots. Once you've mastered your powers after a shot, he gives you another one."  
  
Pause.  
  
"How many shots will I get?"  
  
"From what I heard Sinister say from his observations, possibly five or six, but you might get more."  
  
Pause.  
  
"Will I ever get out of here?"  
  
"Pause.  
  
"No"  
  
Reviews Please(((((((((((((((((((((( 


	2. Jubilee

I own Forest and HighPitch. That's all. Jubilee is slightly older, being only two years younger than Bobby.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
^One years later^  
  
"HighPitch, Ice. You both need to come here to get your advancement drugs before I leave. And Bring Forest. I need to speak with him" called Sinister.  
  
Alex 'HighPitch' Johnson and Bobby 'Ice' Drake headed for the lab were Sinister had called them from. They caught up with Luke 'Forest' Le'Cowsky as they turned the corner. Forest had just come back from an assassination and had to report to Sinister on how it went down.  
  
"Hey. How'd the assassination go?" called Ice.  
  
"O.K. The guy seemed to know why I was there and didn't struggle. It's nice when they don't make it harder on themselves than it already is" replied Forest.  
  
"Who did you assassinate?" asked HighPitch.  
  
"A scientist who stole information from Sinny. He was going to give it to the press. It was information on Sinny and us and what Sinnys up to. It would have uncovered our whereabouts and such" said Forest as they walked through the doors of the lab.  
  
Sinister had just finished filling up a vile with an advancement drug specifically for Ice or HighPitch. Forest had already mastered his powers and didn't need anymore shots. Ice had already taken two and this would be HighPitch's first one.  
  
"Good you are all here. You are first Ice. How was the Assassination?" said Sinister, first indicating for Ice to sit down, then to Forest with his question.  
  
"Perfect. No trace of any poison in the blood, just large amounts of natural fruit sugar"  
  
"Good. And the disc?" asked Sinister.  
  
Forest pulled out a disc from his trench coat pocket and handed it to Sinister, who had just finished with Ice and was now leading him into a containment chamber were Ice would gain his advance powers safely from the others. Sinister took the disc and crumpled it up in his hands, utterly destroying it.  
  
"Can't have that lying around now, can we. Your turn HighPitch" said Sinister.  
  
HighPitch sat down in the chair nervously. Having not taken the advancement drug before, he did not know what to expect. HighPitch was a mutant who could control sound and hear anything; though at the moment He could only hear above normal hearing and only make glass shatter; nothing else. According to Sinister, after the first shot, HighPitch should be able to shatter wood and metal and hear up to 100 miles in any direction. HighPitch only needed three shots, though he still would be one of the most powerful mutants Sinister had at his control. Ice, on the other hand, was up to turning into organic ice and needed three more, making it a total of six shots. After leading HighPitch into a containment chamber, he turned back to Forest.  
  
"I will be acquiring another mutant this afternoon. I will be gone for about an hour. Make sure HighPitch and Ice start practicing immediately"  
  
Forest nodded in understanding. Sinister left the lab to go get ready to get the new mutant.  
  
^One of the many malls in Los Angeles, near Beverly Hills^  
  
"Get her!" cried one of the security guards.  
  
Jubilation Lee looked back to see how far the guards were behind her. She had been showing off her fireworks when they tried to arrest her for being a mutant. She had evaded them before but they always seemed to catch on sooner or later. This time it was sooner. She had been running for about five minutes when she spotted a janitors closet and stepped into it. The janitors' closet was big, at least compared to the school janitor closets. She heard the guards running past, saying she went down the stairwell. She started to open the door when it opened, showing a man in a business suit.  
  
"Need help, Miss. Lee?" said the man.  
  
"I don't need help, dude. I can take care of myself"  
  
"Of course you can. But you do need a place to sleep for the night, don't you?" asked the man.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"That I can help you. Give you a home were you don't have to be afraid"  
  
"I'm not afraid of anything" Jubilee said defiantly.  
  
"But of course. Does that mean you won't take my offer?" asked the man.  
  
Jubilee thought for a moment.  
  
"What's in it for you?" she questioned warily.  
  
"You let me help you control your powers"  
  
"I can control my powers perfectly"  
  
"Ah, yes. The fireworks. Do you think that is all you could do? If you practice, you could do so much more"  
  
"But then I would hurt people"  
  
"But if you had perfect control over all of you powers instead of the small aspect you have now, you won't risk getting mad and accidentally make things explode"  
  
Jubilee thought about that for a moment.  
  
"It's a deal" she said.  
  
"Excellent. Just grab my hand and we will be off"  
  
As soon as Jubilee grabbed his hand, he teleported them away. 


End file.
